1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display rack, and more particularly, to a display rack which is light, strong and stable in construction, convenient to fold, easy to assemble and is protected from being moistened and softened. The display rack is suitable for placing at a supermarket or also at a shop in order for the salesmen or the clerk to introduce the commodities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common display rack is made of three-ply wood, metal, acrylic material or even corrugated cardboard. Most racks made of acrylic board include projecting pins and receiving grooves which are attached to one another by glue. Besides, the cut pieces are connected to one another by means of a strong bonding agent to form a rack. However, it's heavy in weight and not easy to be disassembled after assembly. Therefore, it's not easy to carry. Moreover, its assembly is complicated and its mobility is worse so that it's not a practical display rack. The display rack made of wood is a so-called "DIY"-product in which many wood plates are screwed together to form a frame of the rack. Thereafter, a number of prepared partitions are fixed at proper positions by means of screws or nails. Another kind of screw can also be used, one end of which is driven into the wood while the other end thereof is projecting for supporting the partitions. However, the wood of this kind of structure is heavy and not easy to carry. Moreover, the high price is also the main disadvantage. Additionally, the thread of the screws will be destroyed if the screws are loosened and turned into again after being forced into the wood. Even if it is used again, the whole structure is easily unstable. Furthermore, it is time-wasting to nail at a certain position of the wood. Accordingly, it's not an excellent display rack.
Also, another display rack of corrugated cardboard at supermarkets is not stable enough, and it can only hold goods of ligh weight. In addition, the paper is easily softened due to being moistened. A three-dimensional display rack has to be constituted by a folding frame of an extremely complicated structure. It's not easy to be disassembled after assembly. If it is forced for disassembling, the whole structure is destroyed and can't be used any more. Consequently, it is not a good display rack, too